lrafandomcom-20200214-history
Tools
Currently there are 9 tools in LRA, all being shown on the Tool Bar. Pencil Tool The pencil tool can create multiple lines in one go. Its regular keybind is Q. It has 3 modes, being blue, red and scenery. Line Tool The line tool can create one line at a time. This tool is handy when it comes to precision and perfection. Its regular keybind is W. It has 3 modes, being blue, red and scenery. Eraser Tool The eraser tool can remove every line, or only one specific kind of line if that option is selected. It has 4 modes, being blue, red, scenery or all lines. Its keybind is E. Select Tool The select tool (originally Line Adjustment Tool) is a tool which adjust line's length and angle and can select multiple lines and drag them around. You can also copy (ctrl+c), cut (copy and delete, ctrl+x) or delete (delete) the selection. It also allows you to use 'lifelock'. Lifelock is an adjusting method which automatically makes you unable to move the line again once Bosh applies for the lifelock conditions. The Select Tool's keybind is R. Hand Tool The hand tool is a tool which gives you the ability to move around your created track. Its keybindings are Space if the track hasn't been started yet and T. Start Pressing the Start button starts the track. Its keybind is Y. Stop Pressing the Stop button stops the track. Its keybind is U. Flag The flag tool is a tool which is kind of like a checkpoint. Pressing Start will result in the track being started from the flag location. It's also essential to indicate the end of a track for recording. Its keybind is I Settings The settings tool is the most interesting 'tool', It allows you to save, delete, load or start a new track, as well as the preferences (real settings), track properties and video exporting. Preferences The most advanced setting, having two headings; Settings and Application. It also contains a Restore Defaults button. * Settings Settings contains Editor, Playback, Tools, Environment and Camera. Editor contains another two headings, being Advanced Visualisation and Lifelock conditions. Advanced Visualisation has the settings to show the 10 Contact Points, Bosh's momentum vectors for those points, a line's gravity well, hit test (show's if a line has been hit or not) and onion skinning, showing a transparent version of bosh a few frame forward and backward. Lifelock conditions are the settings for lifelock. It contains 'next frame constraints', making the lifelock stop once Bosh doesnt die to violent movement in the next frame or iteration, and 'no fakie death', making the lifelock stop once Bosh doesnt die to a fakie anymore. Playback settings has three headings, being Playback zoom, Playback color and Frame Control. Playback zoom contains the zoom settings, being default (zoom specified in the track settings), current and specific. Playback color contains Color Playback, having the playback contain the line color, and preview mode, making editor mode look like playback mode. Frame control has smooth playback, determining if the playback is in 60 fps or 40 fps (40 fps being the game's original frames per second, which makes tricks like animation possible), and Playback Rate (speeding up or slowing down physics) + Slowmo FPS (Slow-motion is a keybind to make the game temporarily slower. Tools are the settings for certain other tools, containing settings for the select tool and for line snapping. Show length shows the line length, show angle shows the line angle and show ID contains the line ID. Line snapping contains setting to snap new lines to other existing lines, to snap lines you move with the select tool and force xy snap, snapping the line to certain angles (0, 15, 30, 45, 60, etc.) Environment contains settings to make the background dark gray, pure white and if you can zoom in more than x24 (x200 being the max without modification of the source code) Camera contains the camera types, being smooth camera, which makes the camera show where Bosh will be going, and round legacy camera, which makes the playback with a round camera. The round legacy camera is only available without smooth camera (for some odd reason). * Application Application contains three headings, being Audio, Keybindings and Other. Audio contains the settings to turn off sync or to adjust its volume. Keybindings contains every single keybind in the game, all being adjustable. Other contains one setting; Check for updates. It does exactly what it says. Track properties The track properties is made out of two tabs, Settings and Song. Settings allows you to change the starting zoom and if Bosh starts with no velocity. It also allows you to view what physics version you are using and how many lines you have used (all organized on blue, red and scenery(green)). It also shows you if you used special LRA features, like scenery line width, red line multiplier and line triggers. Song allows you to select a song, enable it and set its offset (so if you're continuing a track on a different file, you can set the offset to your previous end time). Export Video Export Video records the track and exports it to mp4 format. It requires the flag to be placed at the end of the track. It has six settings; The video quality, being 720p or 1080p, Smooth playback, determining if the video is recorded in 40 fps or 60 fps